


Кодекс Джанго

by horira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horira/pseuds/horira
Summary: Свод правил, созданный наемником Джанго Феттом для своего сына, вполне подходит и джедаям. Теоретически. Но пройдет ли эта теория испытание суровой реальностью?





	Кодекс Джанго

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jangos Regeln](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/527414) by Karo-Monster. 

> Автор оригинала заимствовал положения Кодекса Джанго Фетта из цикла романов "Боба Фетт" Терри Биссона и Элизабет Хэнд.

**Джедай всегда готов отправиться куда угодно и встретить любую опасность. **  
— Но учитель!  
— Никаких «но», Энакин, это просто вода, ты умеешь плавать, а иначе меньше чем через пару минут нас изрешетят бластерами. У тебя есть выбор.  
— А-а-а-а!!!

**Никаких друзей, никаких врагов. Только союзники и противники.**  
— Ну, Хондо, за встречу!

**Будь всегда вежлив с клиентом.**  
— Да, сенатор, мы будем дежурить под вашей дверью. И последим за вашим… э-э-э… питомцем. Конечно, мой падаван принесет вам стакан воды.  
— Ах, принесет?  
— В противном случае он каждый вечер вплоть до своего посвящения в рыцари будет проводить за дополнительными медитациями.  
— Конечно, сенатор! Могу я принести вам что-нибудь еще?

**Джедай никогда не жалуется.**  
— Но идет дождь, и холодно, и я натер ноги до кровавых мозолей!  
— Энакин, это тренировочное задание, ты должен получить за него оценку, давай, выметайся из палатки! Буря в горах стихла, и стадо диких бант тоже ушло, так чего же еще ты ждешь?

**Джедай не имеет предпочтений.**  
— Но я хочу желтые аэросани, учитель!  
— Они принадлежат магистру Пабло-Джиллу. Нет, Энакин, мы возьмем синие аэросани, как положено по инструкции.

**Меняй распорядок. Шаблон — это ловушка.**  
— Ну хватит, учитель, все время заполнять эти формы — это же скучно!  
— Может, ты тогда и пообщаешься с магистром Винду, когда он обнаружит, что я не подготовил отчеты?  
— Но ведь сегодня вечером прямая трансляция в закусочной Декса!  
— Мы не будем смотреть эти ужасные гонки, как бы ты ни выпрашивал.  
— Но Бунта Ив только один раз в год!  
— А выговор от магистра Винду ты получишь только один раз в жизни, мой юный падаван.

**Никогда не привлекай внимания.**  
— Вы видите этот передаточный механизм вон там? Ух ты, да это профессиональная сборка!  
— Подожди, стой!  
— Пошел прочь от моего спидера! Эй, а ты случайно не тот мальчишка, что выиграл гонку в Бунта-Ив?  
…  
— Ну вот, Энакин, а ведь мы были здесь инкогнито.

**Не говори лишнего.**  
— Энакин, найди нам, пожалуйста, транспорт.  
— Взгляните туда! Какой из этих красавцев здесь сдается?  
— Вот, корвет CR-90.  
— Извините, но я говорю не об этой груде металлолома, а о настоящем корабле. Что-то вроде YT-1150 или звездной яхты Баудо вон там.  
— Энакин, мне все равно, как выглядит корабль, пока он летит…  
— Послушай-ка ты, маленький вонючий…  
— Ну не думали же вы на полном серьезе, что кто-то добровольно захочет отправиться в путь на такой улитке, как этот драный CR-90?!  
— Ах вот как, юный господин думает, что он чем-то лучше других путешественников здесь?  
— Энакин!

**Будь вежлив всегда. Особенно с врагами.**  
— Добрый вечер, Асажж. Что привело леди в такое захолустье?  
— Засунь свою поганую джедайскую доброжелательность куда подальше, Кеноби.

**Делай то, чего боишься больше всего, и обретешь храбрость.**  
— Ну, Энакин, сейчас ты пойдешь туда, к дочкам королевы, и будешь играть с ними. Ты — будущий джедай, только не говори мне, что боишься этих милых малюток. Да, их пять. И что в этом ужасного?

**Воображение — главное оружие воина.**  
— Конечно у меня есть план Б, учитель, за кого вы меня принимаете?  
— Отлично. Я предпочел бы выйти отсюда целиком, а не по частям. Итак?  
— Мы просто взрываем арсенал и сматываемся.

**Будь осторожен, когда все идет слишком хорошо.**  
— Что это значит: «Сейчас я иду медитировать, учитель»? С тобой точно все в порядке?  
— Учитель! Я оскорблен! Вы в самом деле так мало от меня ждете?  
— То есть, ты правда добровольно собираешься заняться медитацией?  
— Ну, конечно! Почему нет? Ведь это чудесный… э-э-э… повод… э-э-э… мою связь с Силой…

**Знание тайны — сила. Но только до тех пор, пока ты ею ни с кем не поделился. **  
— Нет, Энакин, я не скажу тебе, почему мы с Гареном приобрели тогда этот фиолетовый цвет.  
— Но учитель!  
— И вообще, откуда ты об этом знаешь, падаван?

**Приветствуй страх, как друга, но никогда не показывай его окружающим.**  
— Я сделаю это. Я — Энакин Скайуокер, избранный. Если пророчество правдиво, я вряд ли погибну от этого.  
— Энакин, ты идешь? Зубной врач не будет ждать тебя целый день!

**Если ты должен умереть, сделай это с честью.**  
— Идите сюда, паразиты-сепаратисты! Вы меня не получите, нет! Эй, выходите!  
— Просыпайся, это просто сон… Энакин?

**Чем хуже дела, тем спокойнее ты должен быть.**  
— Нет причины для истерики, Энакин. Могло быть и хуже.  
— Нет причины? Мы окружены боевыми дроидами, наш корабль подбит, и мой световой меч исчез, куда уж хуже?  
— Раз уж мы про это заговорили: как получилось, что, ко всему прочему, твой световой меч пропал?  
— Ах, учитель, сейчас, в самом деле, неподходящий момент…

**Скрывай свои чувства.**  
— Р-р-р, это болото отвратительно.  
— Считаешь? По мне, так совершенно обычная трясина.  
— Вы видели этих зверюг? Клянусь вам, эта амфибия собиралась меня сожрать! Я хочу домой!

**Что бы не происходило, сохраняй спокойствие.**  
— Что, прости?  
— Я… э-э-э… в лепешку разбил спидер магистра Винду… и мне жаль?  
—…  
— Вы не будете страшно переживать и ругаться на меня?  
— По заслугам и честь, уступлю-ка я сегодня это занятие магистру Винду.  
— Нет! Пожалуйста, не надо! Разве не запрещено отправлять своего падавана на верную смерть?

**Страх приходит часто, но если это увидит твой враг, с тобой покончено**  
— Ну же, Энакин, это всего лишь акк. Даже очень милый.  
— Да, вы ему тоже по душе!  
— Он чувствует, что ты его боишься. К тому же он не достает тебе и до колена. Это на самом деле смешно, падаван.  
— Это негигиенично!  
— Как будто тебя это когда-нибудь волновало…  
— Пожалуйста, прекратите гладить это нечто, учитель! Что, если у него блохи?  
— Не будь таким надутым.


End file.
